


To Begin Again, Or To End. (High-Rise AU)

by Quinton_Hawk



Series: Quin's Cinderella Phenomenon addiction [7]
Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel), High-Rise J.G Ballard
Genre: Fritz is Margaret Melville, High-Rise was also a movie with Tom Hiddleston. It was great, Lucette is Dr. Laing, The setting for this is inspired by High-Rise by J.G Ballard, Tumblr Fic, Very short Drabble, You can read this fic regardless if you've seen it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinton_Hawk/pseuds/Quinton_Hawk
Summary: It was like living in a doctor’s office, with the white walls and dull, impersonal decorations.She couldn’t complain about the distance it granted her, but it still did not feel like a home in any way.No note of personal meaning was gifted by the rooms.At least the paintings were livelier; it was a nice try at making people feel at home in the bunker-like skyscraper.
Relationships: Lucette Riella Britton/Fritzgerald Aiden Leverton, Lucette/Fritz
Series: Quin's Cinderella Phenomenon addiction [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610977
Kudos: 1





	To Begin Again, Or To End. (High-Rise AU)

The young auburn looked around what was to be her new home. Everything was furnished impeccably in the 25th-floor apartment block, so much so that she felt that just by living there she would be running some sense of familial peace. 

It was like living in a doctor’s office, with the white walls and dull, impersonal decorations. She couldn’t complain about the distance it granted her, but it still did not feel like a home in any way.   
  
No note of personal meaning was gifted by the rooms. At least the paintings were livelier, she noted; it was a nice try at making people feel at home in the bunker-like skyscraper.

The building itself, or rather the people inside of it, seemed to have much more depth than the surface level that was presented. Like a cabbage, there were layers to this particular situation, or so Lucette presumed. The one thousand residents of the 40-floor High-rise seemed to create their own society that was placed apart from the rest of the world, separated as if the walls of the High-rise were a porthole that lead to some magical outside lands that none dared go to.  
  


Walking out onto her balcony and resting her hands on the cold metal handrail, Lucette was surprised at how much wind there was and how cold it seemed. It was truly a warm summer’s day, but the high altitude caught her off-guard.

She can only imagine how those on the upper floors must feel. She looked up the side of the building, reeling from the mind-bending distance to the top floor from where she was. It offset her sense of balance to look at it for more than a few moments. She looked back down at the floor, steadying herself with a tighter grip on the railing. She swallows thickly. _That_ would take some getting used to.

Despite the minor inconveniences, Lucette knew that living here would be something beneficial to her. It would help with her job at the medical institute since the drive there was shorter, and this building was full of the type of people she ought to meet; as her father had insisted when he recommended this place to her. 

As hesitant as she was to listen to anything her father had to say, she did have to concede that this place could quell her need for solitude while also staying where she needed to be.

She felt placed aside from the chaos while still meeting all of the necessities that she required. Besides all that, there were a few people that she had already met in passing that lived in the building - not that she would have to see them on a regular basis unless she went to one of the High-rise’s parties. It would be a good opportunity to better acquaint herself with the people her father worked with and the people that she, therefore, might also work with soon.

Just below her apartment was a metal sign that stated the High-rise’s number out of the four others that were built. It was carved almost at random like an epitaph to the buildings that were torn down to make room for this imposing concrete bunker of a unit.

It felt like it didn’t belong here, making Lucette feel like she herself didn’t belong here, but she was used to that feeling.

…but if it would give her the opportunity to leave the home that she had been trapped in for all the years of her life and finally enable her to move on from the pain of the past, she would gladly call this place home.  
  


Just as she walked back into her new living room, there was a familiar knock on the door.


End file.
